SpiderAsh
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: Ash Ketchum never gets life. He's been bullied and beat just because he is a know it all. One day on a field trip visiting his friend Gary's dad's company (Oakcorp) an Ariados bites him in the testing room. The radiation form this bite makes Ash Spiderman. Now Gary's dad Giovanni Oak will do anything to suck out the powers of Spiderman. Even if he takes what's important to him.
1. The Bite

**HELLO FANFICTION. Well I've been thinking about my favorite things to write stories about and I thought of Spiderman. The story is based of Spiderman, the first movie with Toby Maguire I'll give you the summary.**

**Ash Ketchum never gets life. He's been bullied and beat just because he is a know it all. One day on a field trip visiting his friend Gary's dad's company (Oakcorp) an Ariados bites him in the testing room. The radiation form this bite makes Ash Spiderman. Now Gary's dad Giovanni Oak will do anything to suck out the powers of Spiderman. Even if he takes what's important to him.**

**Also for all you Pearlshippers this is a story for you. This chapter has some Ikarishipping in however.**

**One more note. I couldn't think of any names for the Aunt so I just used Aunt May again. This is a DIFFERENT MAY! Not the one in the anime.**

**This chapter is in Ash's POV at the beginning.**

**There is your summary. I do not own Spiderman or Pokémon.**

* * *

I woke up today feeling tired. I looked out and saw Castelia city. I tried to remember my dream about my parents.

I tried to remember my parents. I never knew them. My Aunt May and Uncle Samuel took me in after they died in a plane crash when I was 3.

I thought about how things are for me. Not the best. I guess it starts with the bullying. Every year Paul gives me the locker, the wedge, the wet wile, and the toilet.

If Paul wasn't enough I have trouble with girls. Preferably Dawn. She has been my best friend for a long time. She lives right next door and ever since I've been 6 I've had deep feelings for her.

Right now she is in a relationship with Paul and besides she sees me only as a friend.

My only real good thing in life is Gary, Ever since we were kids, form the moment he helped me on that rainy day when my bicycle was flat and I had no way home, I knew I found a friend.

I checked the calendar and saw a mark on this day. Today I'm visiting Oakcorp owned by my best friend Gary's dad, Giovanni Oak.

I slipped into my clothes and head out the door. Dawn was waiting for me. She gave me a breathtaking smile and I returned it back. We boarded the bus and took off.

We stopped at Gary's house and Gary boarded. Gary walked up and sat next to me.

On the other side Dawn was kissing Paul with a lot of passion. I was disgusted.

Gary seemed to be bothered by this as well.

Dawn saw me starting and immediately stopped.

"Sounds fine" I said sleepily.

We drove for some time passing the busy streets of Castelia City until we reached a huge silver building with one simple word on it.

Oakcorp.

I tried to hold all my excitement as we got off the bus. Mr. Giovanni was there and he gave me and Gary quick smiles. "Welcome to Oakcorp" he said "Here we learn about the possibilities of science and technology".

"Please follow me" he said. We walked thought the oval doors and saw the main lobby.

Oakcorp was like nowhere else. There were experiments left and right. From flying cars to New Scuba equipment that takes you down farther. There where chemistry experiments left and right and I felt right

At home. Paul who seemed bored of everything decided to be mean as usual. "Hey, Ketchum" he said. I turned around.

He pointed to a glowing test tube "Do you know what this is, because you have such a big brain?" he said.

I just shook my head no. "Well, then maybe your dad would know? Oh wait you've got none."

I immediately felt red. I wanted to jump Paul but he is much bigger and stronger than me.

I just put my head down and hoped nobody notice me. As we continued thought Oakcorp Mr. Giovanni seemed to lose interest.

We walked to a black room with one window. "And this is the Ariados room" He said. "Each Ariados contains radiation. So far we don't know what to do with them." He said

I seemed really interested with these spiders. After the group moved on I slipped into the door.

Each Ariados had some sort of name with a number on it.

I tried to get a better glimpse of one when a sharp pain fell through me. I looked at my arm one of the Ariados had their fangs on me.

I shook it off and ran out of the room. I caught up with the group who didn't seem to notice my disappearance.

"And that concludes are tour. Thank you for visiting Oakcorp". With that we were out and on the bus I felt really drowsy on the way home.

Once the bus dropped us off at the stop I immediately went upstairs and took a long nap. I hopped the bite didn't hurt me or change me.

* * *

Normal POV

After the students left Giovanni walked back into the building. He went down the stairs where Dr. Birch was waiting. "Evening Giovanni" he said. "Evening Birch".

"I have completed the formula you asked Giovanni. It should help us in our military contract."

"Good, give it to me"

"Um sir it's actually pretty dangerous." Birch said worried.

"I don't care" said Giovanni while drinking the formula. As it went down Giovanni's throat he felt different. He felt stronger, faster, crazier.

He was mad.

"Sir are you alright?" asked Birch. "Oh I am fine" he said with a goblin like laugh. Suddenly an urge surged through Giovanni.

"Goodbye" Giovanni said. He took Birch by the hands and threw him out the window. After this he collapsed.

Birch did not survive the fall.

* * *

Ash was turning in bed. his body felt so much different but he dint know why. Little did he know that this bite would turn him into a great superhero who woud fight Giovanni.

**All right chap 1 is done. I didn't know I could do it.****I will have chap 2 in the works and ready to go sometime this summer. I'm also thinking about doing a stories with Different Pokemon characters being heroes. All leading up to Avengers. Well bye!**


	2. I am Spider-Man

**HELLO FANFICTION. Time chap 2 of Spider Ash. In this chapter Ash uses his new powers for the first time. This chapter will really begin Spiderman. I want to thank Wolfstar stories and Infernapeblaze for their reviews. And all the people who favorite this story or is fowling it.**

**I wouldn't think that people would I am NOT changing the tittle to Ariados-man though. **

**For all those who decided to skip ahead to this chapter. I will tell you what happened so far.**

**Ash went to Oakcorp and got bit by a radioactive Ariados. Giovanni Oak became the green goblin. The end of chapter. **

**This story will have some CavlierShipping forgot to add that.**

**Well than here we go. Ash POV**

Ash woke up feeling different. He looked around and saw his room out his room the same.

He looked at his appearance, still the same brown eyes, same messy black hair. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Last night he felt really hot so he slept shirtless. Instead of a regular body I saw a 6 pack.

"Wow" I thought. I don't remember working out that hard". I put on some clothes and head out of my room. As I walked down the stairs I seemed to have more energy than usual.

I walked down the stairs to catch the bus. My Aunt and Uncle where still asleep. I grabbed my backpack which usually is heavy, but toady It was light. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

I grabbed a quick bite and head out the door. Dawn wasn't waiting for me and that was fine. I didn't want her noticing something wrong with me.

I went on the bus and sat down. Gary Boarded and quickly tried to see if Dawn was there. He seemed disappointed when he didn't see her. He turned back around.

"I have something to show you" he said. He handed me a newspaper with the head line OAKCORP MEMBER MURDDER. GIOVANNNI OAK FOUND UNCCOSUICS. I scanned the paper and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Apparently, this happened after we left" he said. I just turned my head and fell asleep.

I dreamt of a man with a green suit laughing at me while throwing pumpkin bombs at me.

I woke up and we arrived at school.

I got off the bus and went to my locker. I went to grab my books when a piece of webbing caught my attention. I knew no spiders would get into my locker but could it be coming from me?

I looked at my hand and saw web shooters coming from my hand. I thought I was dreaming. I quickly realized that this wasn't normal.

I wasn't going to the nurse thought. If she saw this she could call 911 and the doctors could do some pretty nasty things to my body.

Ewww. I decided to just go with the day. Everything was fine until lunch.

As soon as I sat down I heard a slip. It was Dawn and she was falling right at me. I caught her and her lunch tray. "Ash... I"

"Umm, I'll see ya" I said as I gently let her down and tried to walk off.

No such luck.

Paul saw the whole episode and he walked up to me. "Hey, Ketchum you flirting with my girlfriend." He said.

"I'm not, Paul".

"Too bad. You and me Ketchum after school". I gulped as he walked up to Dawn and pulled her away from me.

After school.

It was time for my funeral. I walked towards the front gate where Paul was waiting.

Gary caught up with me. "Hey Ash, you know you can leave with you head still attached" he said.

I dint feel like backing out for some reason. I approached Paul and a crowd of people started forming a circle around us.

"You goanna take first strike Ketchum" he said. "No, I'm leaving I" I said as I turned around "He charged at me and something rang in my head. I sensed the danger. I dogged the punch . It was an incredible feeling.

"What the?" he said.

"Now you're going to die Ketchum!" he yelled loudly

He charged at me and again I dogged. He did again and I kept on dodging.

I then took my first hit. It made clean contact and Paul went flying. Dawn quickly rushed over to Paul. She turned to one of her friends and asked who did this.

Her friends giggled and pointed to me.

I saw that look in her face and knew exactly what she was thinking. Why. I quickly rushed out. Gary just caught up and said "Ash that was brilliant!" he said as I started walking away he said "Ash where are you going?"

I dint answer I just wanted to get out of there

I walked to a dark alley and took a look at my hands. They just hurt someone. I looked at my fingers. I saw something that caught my eye.

On each of my hands where little brown hairs. I slapped the closet wall and it stuck. I started using my other hand and started climbing.

I had the power to wall climb. "Okay this is creepy" I said as I finally climbed the tower all the way to the top.

I saw the other building and suddenly I thought of my web shooters. I tried different positions until one sought a web.

I quickly used the other hand and the webs where shooting out like crazy. I decided to do something crazy. I jumped off the building and shot a web. As I anticipated death nothing happened. I looked up and saw I was swigging form my web.

That gave me and idea.

I shot another web and began a continuous motion of altering my web shooting hand.

When I got home my Uncle Samuel approached me. "Ash I have something to say".

"Sure thing Uncle Sam" I said. "I know what happened at school toady". Uh oh Busted. " I am very disappointed in you Ash. Fighting is not the way. I've been aware of you and I see that you have been working out." He pointed to my muscles.

"You have to remember that with great power comes great responsibility" He said.

"Why are you telling me what to do?" I said as I walked up to my room. "Your not my Dad and you never will be!" I said. I went straight to my room and locked the door.

I heard a car enigne and saw Dawn jum into a car with Paul

That got me thinking.

I opened the online catalog and saw a used cars list. They all looked really nice, just one thing, I have no money. I found one cheap and printed out the information. I looked at the yellow pages for any places where I can find 3000 dollars.

I found it.

There was a wrestling competition. It said 3min caged match. Must have costume. I quickly thought of good costume designs.

Tomorrow was the day of the competition and I had to have a costume done. I finally finished. It was really just a mask and some material. By then it was already nighttime of the day of the tournament I put it on and headed out.

I went down to the darker part of Castelia City. Entered and waited for my match. I entered as the Spider-man since my powers seem spider realted.

I finally was faced up against the biggest guy ever. He was called the Bone Saw. It only took like 5 seconds to finish him off.

I went off the stage and went to the clerk who gave away the winnings.

He saw my id card and took out his wallet. He gave me 200 dollars.

I was mad. "Um. Sir this is 200 dollars. I won the match. I get 3000 dollars.

"Well, you see son, this is a 3min caged match. You won in 1min. you don't get the money" he said. I grunted and walked off. Just then a man with a sack and a gun ran up to the clerk

"Give me all the money!" he said. The clerk gave him all the money as he hid by his chair.

As soon as the robber ran off the clerk turned to me. "Hey, kid, go stop him!" he said. "Not my Problem" I said.

I walked out and walked back to my home. Now where was I going to get the money to buy a car to impress Dawn? I went to sleep only to hear sirens coming form down stairs.

I crept down the stairs only to hear some bad news. There were 3 cops. One approached my Aunt May. "May, we presume" said a police officer.

"Yes that's me" my Aunt replied confused. "Your husband Samuel was carjacked tonight by a robber. He was shot dead by a man on the run form a wrestling competition."

I immediately froze. It was me. I let the man go. I felt a huge amount of guilt.

* * *

After the funeral.

I stayed behind staring at the tombstone. I had a single rose laid in my hand. I laid it softly down on his stone. I tired to hold back all those tears.

"Uncle Sam. I promise to take revenge on who did this to you.

* * *

The next day.

I updated my suit. I made it more covered and added a more detailed mask. On the back I made a huge black spider. I was really

Spiderman

I spent the whole night looking around until I found a man who rushed to a dark alley. He climbed to the top of the building and I confronted him.

"So have you killed anyone lately". The man just said "Yeah". "Good, because I have come to avenge that person". He pulled out his gun but I just took it and threw it out of the window.

I was ready to kill him I grabbed him and was about to punch him hard. But I couldn't. Uncle Sam wouldn't want like that. The man took the time to escape. He fled and jumped of the building. I looked down only to see his lifeless body on the ground.

He was dead. The sight stuck in my head as I left the scene. Soon the cops would be after this and I dint want to be on the hot seat.

I quickly swung into my open window and took of my new costume. I put on some pajamas. I could hear my Aunt May cry so hard. It hurt me.

I went to bed thinking. I am Spiderman.

**Chapter 2 done. YAYYYYY! Chapter 3 will be in the works immediately. That is all I have to say. BYE!**


	3. The Green Goblin

**HILLO FANFIC TION. I can't wait for this chapter.**

**For all those lazy bums who decided to skip chapters here is a summary.**

**Ash gets his powers and uses them to compete in a wrestling competition to buy a car to impress Dawn. But he gets cheated and gets only 200 dollars. When a thief decides to steal form the guy who cheated out of Ash, Ash just lets him get away. After this He learns that the man who did this killed his Uncle Sam shortly after he stole the money. Ash confronts him and ends up making him commit suicide. Ash suddenly realized that he is Spider-Man and must stop all evil.**

**There you have it.**

**Now, about this chapter. There is more about The Green Goblin. And a little Pearlshpping moment. **

**Now here goes the story.**

**Ash POV**

I was glad that school is over. I spent half of the rest of the year stopping a lot of criminals.

Now though I'm living the dream. Gary and I own a loft suite and we are attending College. There is still one thing that bothers me thought. "Hey Ash, I have something to say" said Gary on that day. "Sure what is it" I said while unpacking a box. "Me and Dawn are going out now". I froze. Gary saw this and said"I'm sorry Ash, but if you made your move when you had the chance she would be yours. "Nah it doesn't bother me" I said as a lie.

I still visit my Aunt May

She also was still recovering from the fact that Uncle Sam was dead. Shot by a guy trying to steal form his car.

I killed that guy as Spider-Man. Spider-Man. That name was getting very popular around Castelia city.

So popular that the owner of the daily bulge, Surge J. Jameson was holding a job for anyone who can catch awesome pictures of Spider-Man.

I really needed the money for stuff in preparation for college so I took some awesome photos of me catching some robbers.

I then went to the daily bugle office. "I like your sprit kid. You know how to catch a photo of that menace Spider-Man".

The word Menace caught my attention. "Um sir, he is not really a menace. He saves people"." Ketchum A person who can save me form taxing is a real hero" he said.

After we went through the orientation I left the building.

I walked back home. Gary must have been on a date, at his dad's house,or something because he wasn't there. I spent the rest of the day catching up on my studies. I went to sleep fast.

* * *

Normal POV

"What am I doing" Giovanni yelled at the mirror. He wasn't feeling any good. He just woke up form a nightmare. He dreamt that he was in a green suit and throwing bombs and stuff scaring people.

"Why am I doing all of this" said Giovanni to his reflection. His reflection started talking back. "The company wants to sell itself to the military. The board members must be killed.

"But I am not a murder" said Giovanni. "But you want to save the company. Don't you" His reflection in the mirror said. "I do" Giovanni said. "Then become the Goblin" His reflection said with much power in its voice.

Giovanni ran slowly moved the mirror to a side and there was a door. He put the mirror back to where it started and walked down the hallway.

He stopped at a room with pumpkin bombs lined along the corner. Hanging from the celling was the one and only glider.

And right behind the glider was the suit. It was completely green and it had different weapons coming out form it.

"How will I murder the Oakcorp board members?" Giovanni turned around to see a newspaper article advertising the World Unity Fair. That is exactly where the board members where going to be.

Giovanni laughed like a goblin. A laugh Even Gary could hear in his sleep.

* * *

Day of the World Unity Fair.

Ash felt like sleeping in and that was fine with him. He then heard a buzz form his phone.

"What does Surge want now?" Ash said sleepily thinking with was Surge trying to get him take more photos of Spider-Man.

He picked up his phone and it was a text form Dawn: You wanna go to the world unity fair with me? It said.

Ash couldn't believe is luck. He replied: Yes meet you at 9.

Just as he was getting dressed. He got another text. This time from Surge: Ketchum, go to the World Unity fair and take pictures.

"Great" Ash said as he grabbed his camera and headed out.

* * *

At the World Unity Fair.

Ash POV

Dawn and I were having a lot of fun. We were walking the vendors and seeing the shops. Of course I also took a lot of photos.

While eating I got the courage to say something that was way overdo. "So, Dawn, are we cool. I dint mean to hurt Paul in anyway shape or form" Ash said.

"Where cool" said Dawn "Besides, me and Paul broke up, and now I am seeing Gary a lot more.

Yeah I knew that.

Gary approached them. "Hey Ash can I borrow Dawn for a sec?" he said. "Sure" I said bitterly. Gary took Dawn by the hand and walked into the crowd.

Well a sec turned to an hour when I finally saw Gary and Dawn on a balcony on Gary's house. Just then a laugh erupted the crowd. I turned to see a person on a glider with a pumpkin bomb in his hand. He was wearing a green suit just like the one in my dream. "HEHEH. Where is your precious Spider-Man?" said the man.

If this guy wanted Spider-Man then he was going to get Spider-Man. I ran into a dark alley and took of my shirt which behind it was my costume. I slipped on the mask and jumped out.

I swung straight to this goblin and kicked him. "You know what happens to Goblins in fairy tales, they go bye!" Those wise crack comments have begging to become a habit with me.

"So the spider has come out to play, well no more spider today Said the Goblin with a laugh He threw a bomb at me and it missed. I shot a web at his face and went straight for the punch.

The Goblin seeing this threw a pumpkin bomb at the balcony where Dawn and Gary where and also some dudes dressed up nice.

I growled at the goblin and changed my direction heading towards the balcony. Gary ran inside just before the bomb struck the balcony.

When it did the place blew up. The well-dressed people all fell 50 stories down but Dawn was hanging by a thread. I swung down and grabbed Dawn by the waist. "Miss, you're going to have to not look down". "Not look down are you crazy" she yelled at me. I just continued swinging

We finally reached a building with a garden rooftop. I let her down slowly. "Who are you?" she asked almost about to pull of my mask.

I just brushed it off her hand and said "You know who I am" I said. "I do" said Dawn wondering. "Yeah, I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

I jumped down and started swinging. I swear I could have sawn Dawn Blushing.

I swung back into my room. I was really tired and I didn't want any more trouble.

* * *

The next day

I had nothing to do today so I called up Dawn and asked if she was busy. She said she wasn't and we decided to go out for a cheeseburger.

As I was walking out the newspaper was laying out. It said something about the green Goblin and how he and Spider-Man are partners.

I was sick and tired of Surge and his nonsense. I threw out the newspaper, Checked I had my suit underneath my clothing and headed out to go see Dawn.

She met me at Pikachu Street. We had lunch and then she had to go.

She went the opposite direction of me. I was just around corner when I felt my Spider sense. I turned around to see some rapists. Going after Dawn. I saw this and quickly turned around Dawn was running away.

I jumped down form the building and punched the first one the others started trying to get me but I was too quick I beat them all up.

I realized I forgot the mask! Dawn who caught a glimpse of me fighting was walking to the alley where beat up the rapists.

She looked up and I appeared upside down

"Nice to know when someone saves you" I said. "Do I at least say thank you this time?" she asked.

"Sure". She approached closer to me and pulled down my mask she slowly leaned in and brushed her lips on mine. That's when it started raining. But we still continued upside down who knew? We kissed for along time. Then I had to go.

Slowly I moved back up pulling my mask up. Dawn watched me, smiling.

Today was the day Ash.

**There we go. Chapter 3 done. I know I skipped some parts of the movie screenplay. I am also going to redo chapter 2. I know I am already halfway done with the story but it only gets better form here. There will be a lot of action and romance. Oh yeah and I am going to make a SpiderAsh2 based off Spider-Man 2. BYE**


	4. Identity Revaled

**I'll BE BACK! Told you I would. This is the 4****th**** chapter of SpiderAsh and this is where things lead up to the end. Here is a summary of the last chapter.**

**Ash and Gary has finished up college. Gary and Dawn have begun a relationship. Giovanni has started his evil plan and Ash and Dawn make out upside down.**

**Got it?**

**Well too bad because here I go!**

**I do not Own Spider-Man or Pokemon.(like you guys need to know.**

Giovanni flew on his glider to the Daily Bugle. He had a plan forming. He knew Spider-Man should be partners with him.

They are both described as menaces and so he had a plan to lure Spider-Man.

He flew to Surge Jameson's office and got a pumpkin bomb ready.

At the Daily Bugle

"Ketchum, what kinda quality photos are these!" Surge yelled at Ash.

"You told me to get whatever I could get about the World Unity Fair." "I dint mean pictures of this Green Goblin fighting that menace Spider-Man.

"Surge, Spider-Man is a real good guy". "Yeah I already told you if Spider-Man can pay my taxes then he is a hero. Now get outa my sight!"

Ash slumped back out of the room. He walked out and heard a boom. He turned around to see the Goblin with his hands on Surge his eyes locking with his.

"What's going!" he demanded. "I am about to show you the great beyond he said as sharp knives came out form his glider.

"Fine, I'll save him "Ash mummed under his breath. He ran down the emergency stairs and put on his costume. He pulled on the mask and swung out.

"Hey ther tough guy" Ash said to the Goblin as he approached him upside down outside of teh broken window. "Speaking of the devil. Sleep "he said as he sprayed a gas that went straight to Ash. Ash started feeling really tired. "Little nap would hurt" he said and then he was out cold.

"Good" the Goblin said. He dropped his grip on Surge and picked up Spider-Man and put him on his glider.

The Goblin than flew out right to a near building.

There he laid Spider-Man down and waited for him to wake up.

After about 5min Ash woke up. "What?" he said sleepy? Than he saw the Goblin and immediate aimed his web shooters at him.

The Goblin just laughed. "Spider-Man, I am not here to hurt you. "Really, you just made ma fall asleep on your dangerous glider. "Well, maybe that part, but still I have an offer for you.

"How would you like to be partners? Face it Spider-Man, The city will turn on you. Surge has been manipulating them about being a menace. "I can trust them Goblin."

"Can, You? They will turn on you someday Spider-Man".  
I'll give you a couple of days to think about my offer. With that he boarded his glider and left.

Ash felt confused and torn. "He could come and hurt everything I love if I don't say yes. But I can't betray Castelia City. He turned to the city. "Can I?"

* * *

Thanksgiving.

"Great, you're late Ketchum" said Ash. He was on his way to his home to his Aunt's Party, He was also still in costume, he had to stop some burglars in the process. Once that was cleared up he swung until his house was just around the corner.

He was just about to make it when he heard a scream. He turned around and saw a house on fire. He saw a woman approach him "Spider-Man please save my baby "she said with tears in her eyes.

Ash knew what he had to do. "I'm on hit". He swung into the building and saw the crib. He grabbed the baby and Jumped out of the building. "Anyone else" he said "There was a kid in there I remember" One man said his clothes covered in smoke.

Ash jumped back into the building and saw the Goblin standing right before him. "Times up, Have you made up your mind?"

"No, I am never joining you!" he yelled. "Too bad. Guess I will kill you now." He took out 5 Pumpkin Bombs and threw them at Ash. He dodged each one. But the explosion from each one made the building weaker.

The Goblin threw a knife at Ash and it cut his arm. Exposing blood and his skin. "I told you we could do business" he said he threw a bomb at the last remaining support beam as the building began to crumble.

The Goblin ran out and onto his glider and headed to the Ketchum's Thanksgiving party.

"I hate Goblins." Said Ash forgetting about his task as he ran out of the same window that the Goblin ran out of. He launched a web and swung until he got home. He climbed up the wall and rested for a while. He then heard his Aunt.

"Where is Ash?" said Ash's Aunt. Just then A knock came from the door. It was Giovanni he greeted Aunt May and was glad to finally meet Dawn who was in attendance while holding Gary's hand. They had already started dinner.

Giovanni excused himself form the table to answer a call. He walked to Ash's room and took the call. Ash was on the celling of the wall and he couldn't go anywhere. Once Giovanni was done with his call he walked back to the dining hall. At that same moment a single drip of blood fell form Ash's cut. It fell right on Giovanni's hand.

"What the?" he said as he saw the drop. He knew only one thing.

He began walking out. Straight to the door. "Dad where are you going?" said Gary. "Gary I have some things to do. Oh by the way Dawn is not the one you want. She has that look like she came from a dumpster."

"Dad, how could you?" Gary said. But by then he was already on his way back to his house.

Ash finally showed up but by then Gary was already in his room Dawn had left feeling insulted and His Aunt was already on the way home.

Ash just slumped back to his bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile Giovanni was stocking his glider and his suit. He knew who Spider-Man was. Ash Ketchum.

**There the chapter is finished. I will have the next chapter ready sometime late July. I just finished this one in one night. Who knew? Anyway thanks for reading and Please review, favorite or follow. Be sure to read all my other stories too! I'LL BE BACK!**


	5. The final battle

**I told you guys I will be back! Here it is the 5****th**** chapter of SpiderAsh. I will finish this story with in 10 chapters. Actually this might be the last one. I Hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**Here is a summary of the last chapter. The Goblin tried to get Ash to be partners with him but Ash declined it. Then the goblin found out who Spider-Man is, so he is going to attack Ash's loved ones.**

**There you have it.**

Aunt May was back at home and doing some laundry. She turned and saw a picture of Her and her husband back when they were younger.

She began to cry and wouldn't stop. She walked up the stairs to Ash's room. To her Ash was like the son they never had. Suddenly there was a boom and she looked up. Out of the rubble came a shape.

There before her was the goblin. His yellow eyes focused at her. His imitating laugh was echoed thought the neighborhood. She immediately fainted and the Goblin left. He did it to hurt her. It was all just used to bring Ash Ketchum closer to his plan.

* * *

**At Ash's house.**

The phone was ringing and Ash did not want to pick it up. He finally got the energy and when he did he wished he hadn't. It was the Police calling about his Aunt May, in a comma.

Ash got up and got dressed.

He ran all the way to the hospital.

* * *

**At the Hospital.**

Ash walked in and saw Dawn already there. She brought flowers and form the look in her eyes he knew she was just as upset.

The two walked to Aunt May's room and peeked through the window. They saw as Aunt May suddenly woke up and shouted as she was in a trance. "I SAW HIM. HIS YELLOW EYES HAS BLINDED ME!". After that she went back to sleep.

The doctor came out of the room and addressed Ash and Dawn. "Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum I assume?"

Ash and Dawn immediately went red. "Oh were not married or a couple" they both said. "I am sorry for my mistake. Mr. Ketchum your Aunt is in a deep coma with some awakenings. She is constantly saying that she was attacked by the Green Goblin. You may go visit her if you like".

And with that he was walking away to another patient's room.

Ash walked in and sat down by his Aunt's side.

He said nothing.

"Ash, are you okay?" said Dawn's gentle voice. The raven haired teen finally spoke. "I'm feeling guilty right now Dawn. I should have stayed with her. Now she is like this." Ash couldn't help but cry. His Aunt could be on the verge of death and he didn't even decide to stay with her.

"Ash, i'm curious , how do you feel about me."Well if you watn the honest truth. Ash told her most of I look in her eyes and she's looking back in yours... everything... feels... not quite normal. Because you feel stronger and weaker at the same time. You feel excited and at the same time, terrified. The truth is... you don't know what you feel except you know what kind of man you want to be. It's as if you've reached the unreachable and you weren't ready for it."

"Ash do you mean it?"."All of it" said Ash with a smile. She slipped her hands into his and he gripped back.

Gary was walking in and saw Ash and Dawn holding hands. His relationship with Dawn was over. He knew he couldn't keep up with Ash. He knew Dawn liked Ash a lot, because she would always speak about Ash.

He tied the flowers to the door knob and left.

After a long night of waiting and watching Ash was still waiting for Aunt May to wake up. Dawn had already left, but he didn't want to go. At that moment Aunt May finally woke up. "Ash" she said weakly. "I'm right here Aunt May." Said Ash with a smile.

They had a little conversation and then the doctors told Ash he needed to go. By that time it was already night time. Ash left feeling that the night was going to be great. Of course he was wrong.

At Giovanni's house.

Giovanni was working on a new invention for his Goblin suit.

At that moment Gary walked in. He seemed hurt and angry at the same time. "What's wrong son?" asked Giovanni. "Ash Ketchum loves Dawn Berlitz. I guess that should explain why she was holding hands with him." Gary than headed straight to his room.

When Giovanni heard Gary say love he had an idea. This would be the one to end Spider-Man/Ash Ketchum. He just needed Dawn. He went straight to his mirror where he grinned at his reflection. "Good bye Ash Ketchum". He moved the mirror back and ran to the lair where suited himself up and boarded his glider.

He flew out of the room with his biggest goblin laugh yet.

He looked around the city and found her she was on a trolley car on her way back to her house. He went straight down crashing into the car. Everyone screamed. She then saw Dawn her eyes full of fear. He grabbed her and with his goblin glider using a rope to attach to the trolley flied with people to the Skyarrow Bridge.

He then attached the trolley to one part of the bridge and let it hang. He then held the struggling Dawn in his hand holding her above the deadly plunge bellow. "Where is your precious Spider-Man now?"

"He'll be here. And you will be SORRY!". "I would like to see him try" said the Goblin.

At Ash's house.

Ash was laying back watching T.V having a nice dinner when the news made a sudden announcement. "Breaking news, The Green Goblin is holding a trolley of people hostage at the Skyarrow Bridge; the Goblin will not let them go until Spider-Man comes". Ash looked closely and saw the Goblin also had Dawn in his hand.

"That Ass is about to get ponned." Said Ash as he pulled of his shirt to revel his costume.

He put on his mask and went out. He swung all the way to the Skyarrow Bridge. He swung right to the Goblins face. "Let them go!" he yelled.

"Here I'll give you a choice. Save People on the trolley or save your beloved Dawn. Tik Tok Spider-Man." He then released his grip on both of them. Ash didn't know who to choose. He decided to go for both.

He swung down and used his web to swing to Dawn. He caught her just in time. "Hang on" he said. "Trust me, I am not going anywhere". Ash then swung to the falling trolley and used his webbing to make a net. The trolley landed on the net. Ash then dropped Dawn on the net. "NO!" said the Goblin. "Prepare to DIE!" His glider suddenly had sharp daggers coming out form the front of the of his glider. Ash dodged and jumped onto the Goblins glider.

The goblin that waited for this then flied to an abounded building. He then through Ash down.

"You little scum." He said as he punched Ash down to the ground. "You thought you could beat me? "This time he kicked Ash and grabbed him by the neck, choking him. "Know who you are." He Pulled out a knife and cut open one side of Ash's Mask.

"Ash Ketchum". He Said. "You know I was going to kill Dawn if you hadn't showed up as early then I thought". Ash suddenly felt angered. "You are going to die!" said Ash. He threw off the goblin's hand and punched him like no tomorrow. The Goblin tried to fight back but he could never get the time to recover.

He punched and punched until the goblin had his back against the wall. "This is it" said Ash. His fist ready. "Wait" said the goblin. "I have something to show you." He then removed his mask to Ash and revealed the bloody face of Giovanni Oak. "No!" said Ash loosened his grip on him and walked back. "I'm sorry it has to be this way Ash" he said. He pushed a button on his remote and the glider, daggers ready came charging at Ash from behind.  
Ash's Spidery sense sensed this and jumped at the last minute.

It went straight to Giovanni which it impaled. Giovanni looking down told Ash his last words. "Ash, don't tell Gary." With that Giovanni slumped forward. The goblin was dead.

Ash speechless knew what he had to do. He removed Giovanni's body from the Goblin suit.

He then carried Giovanni's body back to his house. The window was left open and he gently laid down his body, wrapped in towels. Just as he was about to leave Gary walked in. "Hey dad, I was wondering…" he saw the lifeless body of Giovanni Oak and looked up to Spider-Man. "You murder, you will pay for this!" he said as Ash was climbing out of the window. He could hear the hurt form Gary's voice.

* * *

**At the Funeral**

Everyone was there mourning the loss of Giovanni. Gary sat starting at the casket that was being lifted down to the grave. Gary than walked up to Ash. "Gary, i'm sorry this happened." said Ash. "What could you have done Ash?. Besideds it was Spider-Man

Ash turned around and walked to his uncle's grave. Dawn had followed him. "I know it's hard for you Ash, Giovanni was like a father to you. "You'll never understand" Said Ash

"Ash there is something I want to tell you. Ash got up and turned to her. "There was a time that I thought I loved someone else, I thought he was great but then I realized there is someone else that I really want to be with. That person was you".

With saying that Dawn slowly moved in and kissed him. It was the same feeling as kissing her upside down. Dawn notice this too and began to wonder. Once they broke away Ash had something to say. "Dawn, I love you, but we can't be together. I can only be nothing more than a friend." Ash said. "Why?" said Dawn.

"If I told you the truth you could be in big danger." With saying that Ash left. He left Uncle Sam, Giovanni, Gary and most important Dawn. It was for her on good thought. If they got into a relationship a super villain could hurt her. He did not want to risk it for anybody.

* * *

**On top of a huge building after the funeral.**

Ash POV

I stood facing the city of Castelia. I was dressed. I was also Thinking.

I jumped off the building and Swung. I remember when I first did this.

Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-man.

**The end. I originally didn't want to end it so soon but I wanted to work on some of my other stories. So there it is. I hope you all enjoy it and the sequel will be made very soon. SO, PLEASE Review, favorite and follow me. I will see you guys soon!**


End file.
